


Mr. And Mrs. Reid

by xXWindegoXx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cat and Spencer meet, F/M, Other, the rest is history, they fall in love, they get married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWindegoXx/pseuds/xXWindegoXx
Summary: Cat x SpencerOne day, all it takes is one day for the rest of your life to become the best life ever.AU: Cat isn't a psychopathic international hit woman*Also on Wattpad under Dear-Miss-Cat
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

At first, it didn’t mean anything.

Or it didn’t mean as much as it should.

When he met Cat, Spencer was having a ruff day. His alarm didn’t go off in the morning, he spilled his coffee all over himself while running out the door. He missed the train, and ended up getting to work late, and finally, he got to work only to find out that it was Saturday, and he had done all that for nothing. 

When he got outside of the Bureau he spotted a small cafe just down the road. Remembering the spilled coffee that happened in the morning, Spencer started the walk towards it. When he got inside the cafe he realized that it was packed to the brim. He looked around hoping to find at least an empty chair, thankfully he found one, but someone was already sitting at the table.

It was a woman, Spencer noticed she had three notebooks and two books sticking out from her bag, along with a large cup of coffee. ‘Must be a writer,’ he concluded, he walked over to her and began to see her a little more. 

Short chocolate brown hair that hugged her face beautifully, a petite figure with honey skin. She wore a medium length spaghetti strapped navy blue floral dress, with matching heels. She was staring intently at another book she had.

Spencer didn’t realise how long he was staring before the woman chickled, “you gonna stand there or you gonna sit?” Spencer snapped out of his trance and found deep brown eyes staring back at him. The woman smiled at his surprised look and motioned him to sit on the chair across from herself.

Spencer didn’t say anything as he slowly lowered himself into the chair, too embarrassed to say anything. The woman let out a small laugh at this. “You’re not used to talking to people, are you?” She asked, Spencer shook his head ‘no.’

“Sorry,” Spencer apologized. 

“Don’t say sorry,” the woman said, her smile highlighting her face, “I mean it’s not everyday a really cute guy stares at you like some sort of goddess.” Spencer felt his face lit up, the woman laughed, Spencer copied with a nervous one.

The woman put her bookmark in and closed her book, The Once And Future King. She put it away and leaned towards him and reached out her hand. “I’m Cat,” Spencer hesitantly took her hand.

“I’m Spencer,” 

/////

That meeting was only the first. Soon Spencer and Cat ‘accidently’ bumped into each other at that cafe. When time went by, they would meet outside of the cafe purposefully, Spencer had a hard time to imagine that a woman as beautiful as Cat existed, or even wanted to be seen around him. When he voiced this she laughed and said to not worry ‘I’m here and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.’

Spencer knew he should tell his team, and everyday he would go up to them and attempt to tell them, but he never does. Something in his brain would tell him ‘no, don’t tell, keep her to yourself’ and so he did. 

It was three months into their relationship when Spencer realised something. The two of them were sitting on Spencer’s couch watching Star Trek and pointing out the few things that were debatable if they could happen or not. 

Spencer turned to look at her, I mean really look at her. In the past three months, Spencer had never been as happy as he was right now. The time spent with Cat and the time spent with his friends in the past three months were noticeably different. 

For him, Cat was the lighthouse in a dark foggy night leading him to the shore. Saving him from impending doom, and giving him fresh air after being drowned at sea. 

Spencer leaned towards her without realising it. Cat saw the movement and looked up at him in confusion, “will you marry me?” Spencer asked, his voice wavered as if unsure he wanted to ask the question. Cat sat there, shocked, she didn’t know how to answer that, it was so sudden. 

“I-I know it's only been three months, I know it's so sudden, but something inside of me wants to be with you until the rest of my days,” Spencer rushed out. “These past three months have been the best months of my life, and depending whether you see it as sad or sappy, its true,” Cat stayed silent, Spencer got off of the couch and kneeled down on the floor. He took Cat’s hands in his and stared her straight into her eyes, “I love you, and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with.” Cat gasped, tears started escaping her eyes, “I don’t have a ring to give you, all I have is my eternal love for you. Catherine Rose Adams, will you marry me?”

She didn’t answer at first, Spencer worried it was too forward, but then she moved her head up and down, “Yes!” she sobbed. Cat leaped off of the couch and Spencer caught her as they embraced in a tight and teary hug. 

Once they released each other from their hold, all they could do was stare intently into each other's eyes, watching for any indication that they might have second thoughts. They both found none. Cat made the first move.

Cat captured Spencer’s lips with panther-like precision, Spencer happily obligated. She found her way onto his lap and straddled it, they both fell on the floor, Spencer on the bottom, Cat on top. 

After a few minutes of attacking each other's lips, occasionally breaking for air, Cat sat up, ripping herself away from Spencer. Spencer stared at her, confused on why she stopped, he realised why when her shirt came off. 

At the end of the night, the living room was no longer nice and tidy, and the couch was not suitable for sitting on for at least a day, until Spencer was able to clean it. 

At the end of the night, Spencer remembered he still had to tell his team about Cat’s existence.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day, Spencer faced the Bureau with determination. Today he was going to tell his team that he met someone, fell in love, and got engaged in the span of three months. Now that he thought about it it might not be a good idea after all. 

He knew for a fact that Hotch would be disappointed that he didn’t tell them earlier and remind him that they are a family and ‘we don’t keep secrets from each other.’ Morgan would be mad about it for a few hours before demanding to meet Cat to ‘see if she’s worthy of you,’ which Spencer would then have to explain that if anything the question should be ‘am I worthy of her?” JJ would guilt trip him into meeting her. Garcia would dig through every nook and cranny of the internet to find out what kind of person Cat is. Prentiss would be hurt about not being told but would like to meet Cat and make sure she isn’t some sort of psychopath out to get him. And Rossi would just be happy that he was finally smiling and talking about something other than Star Trek and work. 

With all that in mind, Spencer took a deep breath and willed himself through the double doors. It wasn’t a busy day, there were only a handful of agents that day which made it easier to get to his floor.

The elevator doors opened and Spencer walked outside and in the bullpen. The first person he saw was Morgan closely followed by Emily.

“Hey um guys?” Spencer hesitantly called out to them. Morgan and Emily paused their conversation and watched as Spencer slowly walked towards them. “Umm, could you possibly - I mean are you - can you?” Spencer stuttered out. Morgan stopped him before he hurt himself.

“Hold on, hold on,” Morgan said, “what do you want us to do?”

Spencer took and deep breath in a began, ‘just like a bandaid’ he thought. “Three months ago, I met someone,” Morgan and Emily looked at each other and slyly stepped forward.

“Did you now?” Emily said, her smile was very much present, as well as Morgan’s.

“Yes, but the thing is,” Spencer paused, he didn’t really know how to say the next part. The two agents in front of him listened intently, waiting for him to take his time and get on with it. ‘Alright this is ridiculous’ he thought, ‘like a bandaid Spencer, just like a bandaid.’ “Were engaged!”

The statement didn’t register with Morgan and Emily for a few seconds, and when it did their eyes widened and their smiles were wiped off their faces.

“WHAT!” Emily shouted, Spencer looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them and tried desperately to have her lower her voice, to no avail. 

“What do you mean you’re engaged!?” Morgan yelled, now that caught the attention of the unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, and he walked out of his office. Spencer, once seeing Hotch, gave up right then and there and accepted his fate. 

“Who’s getting engaged?” Hotch asked, Spencer froze.

“Reid’s engaged to someone he met three months ago!” Emily shouted over to Hotch. Hotch furrowed his brows and turned his stare towards Spencer.

“Is this true?” 

Spencer opened and closed his mouth, Hotch took that as his answer. “Why are we learning about this now?” Hotch questioned, Spencer didn’t answer that and just shrugged his shoulders. Spencer hoped that they wouldn’t have questioned things, but as usual the universe hates him.

The day went on the same way as when he got to the Bureau. Spencer was also correct on the reactions his teammates were going to be experiencing. By the end of the day he was forced to call Cat and tell her that there would be extra people coming to her opening night. Cat, of course, was excited to finally meet Spencer’s team, and the team were ready to do some serious interrogation. 

“Please! Just be nice!” Spencer pleaded with his team, they were outside of The Spicy Clue, a new restaurant in town that had live singers. It had been Cat’s dream since she was a little girl to sing for a live crowd, so when she got wind of The Spicy Clue she immediately went in for an interview and she got in.

“Stop worrying Spence,” JJ told him, “We’re going to play nice tonight right?” JJ asked everyone. Garcia, Rossi, and Emily nodded their heads while Hotch and Morgan remind stoic. “Right?” JJ persisted, finally Hotch and Morgan nodded their heads, yet that did nothing for Spencer’s anxiety.


End file.
